


Some Sort Of Forever

by arsenicsmoothie



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Food mention, M/M, Making Out, Unnecessarily poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicsmoothie/pseuds/arsenicsmoothie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Simon shows up unexpectedly at the Pitch house to take Baz on their first date. Unnecessary poetic theme. But maybe you'll like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sort Of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Finished writing this at 4:30 AM, so bear with me.

“Baz, we should go on a date.” Simon proposed one day when Baz had come over to visit. They were both currently laying on Simon’s bed.

“What are you talking about, Snow?” Baz mumbled, his eyes closed as he lays his head on Simon’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“I mean we never go out and do anything together as, you know…...boyfriends.” his voice trails off as he runs a hand through Baz’s sleek hair. Baz looks up and meets Simon’s eyes.

“Well, what are you suggesting we do, Lover Boy?” 

Simon blushes at the nickname, causing Baz’s hardly beating heart, to soar.

“Well, I…. I don’t know.” Simon mumbles, his face going even redder in embarrassment

“Well,” Baz smirks. “When you figure it out, let me know.

“I-I…. right.” Simon sighs, exasperated. Baz laughs quietly and rests his head on Simon’s chest, once more, slowly falling asleep. Simon soon follows, his mind swarming with date ideas that would make Baz feel as happy as he makes Simon feel.

ONE WEEK LATER

Baz opens the door of his family's manor, dressed in a black V-neck and denim jeans, to see Simon Fucking Snow standing there carrying a large backpack, with his wings and tail fully exposed. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Snow?” Baz asks, not that he minded, his eyes trailing over Simon in curiosity and surprise.

“I’m here to pick you up for our date!” The Dragonboy exclaims, his eyes lighting up like a galaxy, that oh so familiar galaxy. 

“Aleister Crowley, Simon!” Baz exclaims, stepping outside and closing the door quietly behind him. Baz’s family still doesn’t know the truth about his relationship with Simon. 

“Sorry.” Simon whispers, but his smile doesn’t falter one bit. It’s slowly driving Baz insane. “I just wanted to surprise you.” Simon mumbles, his face turning a rosy pink as he avoids the gaze of his boyfriend. 

‘He’s too fucking cute.’ Baz thinks before responding, “Well, I’m definitely surprised.What exactly do you have planned, oh - Chosen One?”

Simon shoots Baz a small glare before exchanging it for a mischievous smile. 

“Not telling.”

“Oh, for Crowley’s sake, just tell me, Simon.” Baz counters, knowing it’d be hard for Simon to resist Baz calling him by his first name. Simon loses his composure for a moment before quickly gaining it and saying, “No! I want to have the upperhand for once! Now, come here so we can leave.” he demands, unfurling his wings and holding his arms out towards Baz.

“No.” Baz says sternly, crossing his arms. 

‘Oh, come on!We’ll get there faster if we fly.” Simon bargains, taking a step closer to Baz. “I won’t drop you. I promise.” 

“I-it’s embarrassing, Snow.” Baz mumbles, outwardly getting flustered himself, which is very rare, at the image of Simon carrying his to fly.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Simon admits, stepping even closer to Baz.

“Thank you, Snow. I’m glad you underst- ngh!” Baz lets out a small shriek when he suddenly feels strong arms on the back of his legs as Simon picks him up, bridal style. Simon laughs as he carries the two of them up into the late afternoon sky. 

Baz feels like the rabbit he drank earlier is going to hurl itself out of his stomach at any moment. He clenches his eyes shut, not allowing himself to look down and he tightly wraps his arms around Simon’s neck, burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck.

“I hate you.” Baz shakily mumbles. 

Simon laughs and pulls Baz in closer, inhaling the scent of his rich cologne. 

“Just hold on to me.”

 

Eventually, they arrive upon a small clearing on a hill surrounded by trees. Simon gently sets Baz down on his feet, his arms a little sore from carrying the vampire for so long.

“Okay, close your eyes.” Simon instructs, a huge smile on his face.

“I had my eyes closed that entire fucking ride. I’m so going to get you back for that, by the way.” Baz threatens, reluctantly closing his eyes.

He hears Simon unzipping the backpack he brought with him, pulling out things, and occasionally chuckling to himself. Baz wishes he could open his eyes to fully experience this moment.

Finally, Baz senses Simon walking around behind him. 

“Open your eyes, Baz.” Simon breaths into Baz’s ear, his warm breath sweeping over Baz’s neck. Savoring the feeling, Baz opens his eyes. 

On the ground in front of him is a large quilt with a small plate of cherry scones wrapped in cling wrap and 2 bottles of cola. The sun has just set and the moon begins to shine, illuminating the clearing with a quiet light. It looked like something out of a dream.

“Simon….” Baz trailed off in awe.

“Shh, Shh, Shh! Come on! Come sit down!” Simon says excitedly, grabbing Baz’s cold hands and pulling him over onto the quilt. 

“Here, eat one.” Simon unwraps the plate of scones and stuffs it into his boyfriend’s hands. 

“Did you go to Watford to get these?” Baz asks, unwrapping the triangular scone and taking a small bite.

“Yep! I can fly there pretty fast whenever I’m craving them.” Simon states, “Oh, and I made sure we were by a forest in case you needed to…, you know….” he trails off.

“Drink blood?” Baz finishes. Simon nods, taking in a huge mouthful of scone. Suddenly, an idea forms in Baz’s head.

“I appreciate the effort, Simon.” Baz quickly lunges and pushes Simon onto the quilt, laying over him. “But there’s plenty of blood for me, right here.” He pulls down the collar of Simon’s shirt. Simon gulps, swallowing the last bit of scone in his mouth. 

‘Uh, Baz? No, don’t. I-I…” 

Baz lets the tips of his teeth gently rest against Simon’s skin, setting the his nerves on fire. 

“No, no, no! Baz, please! S-Stop! Stop!” Simon gasps, his eyes wide in terror. Baz pulls his mouth away, smiling evilly

“Told you I’d get you back, Snow.” Baz rolls off Simon, laying down next to him on the quilt, laughing darkly.

‘D-Don’t scare me like that, you ass!” Simon exclaims, covering his reddening face with his hands. Baz laughs gently and apologizes. Simon slowly lowers his hands to look up at the star-sprinkled sky. Meanwhile, Baz is losing himself in the way the stars are reflecting off Simon’s sapphire orbs.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Simon states after several moments, rolling onto his side to face Baz and grabbing his cold hand.

“What do you mean?” Baz replies, still encaptured by Simon’s face, mentally counting every freckle and mole, connecting them together to form tiny constellations.  
Simon Snow is a literal fucking galaxy.

“I mean, well I… you know… just being with you forever.” Simon mumbles, tripping over his words but still keeping a serious face and tone. Baz freezes up. Surely, Simon didn’t mean that? He probably just didn’t really think about what he was saying. He does have a habit for doing that.

“Simon, I-”

“Ah! No! Uh….don’t respond to that!” sensing his boyfriend’s uncertainty, Simon leans in and plants a hasty, nervous kiss on Baz’s surprised lips.

“But, Simon-” Baz starts, lightly pulling away.

“No, no. I’m sorry, Baz. I didn’t mean to say that. Can we just forget about it?” Simon blurts anxiously, hiding his face in Baz’s chest, his hands tightly gripping bundles of his boyfriend’s shirt. Regaining his composure, Baz speaks up,

“N-No, Simon. Listen to me.” He pauses as Simon slowly looks up at him, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling more than ever.

“I don’t want to forget about it, Simon. Because, I feel the same way. I-I’m not exactly sure what you mean when you say ‘forever’, but when I hear the word, the only thing I can think of is you.”

Baz had barely finished his sentence before Simon jumped up and forcibly slammed his mouth into his, Simon’s hands hastily swimming through the ravens hair. Quickly getting over his shock, Baz sits up, leaning in to the kiss. Simon tastes of cherry scones. Baz wanted to just devour him right there, and not only because he was a blood thirsty vampire.

Simon ran his tongue across Baz’s bottom lip before lightly pulling on it with his teeth, asking for entry. Baz easily complied, letting his mouth fall slightly open, snaking his tongue along in a sort of dance with Simon’s. 

Baz feels a small drop of liquid suddenly land on his cheek. He looks up slightly in surprise, eyes widening as he takes notice of tears streaming down Simon’s face, about to ask about them, his mouth suddenly disconnects with the blonde’s as Simon pulls away to lock Baz in a tight embrace, burying his face into the crook of his neck, quietly crying.

Shocked, Baz opens his mouth to speak, “Wha-”

“I love you.” Simon interrupts, his voice trembling. 

“I- I love you, too, Simon. But, why are you crying?”

Simon laughs shakily and pulls back slightly and looks Baz in the eyes to, in all seriousness say, “Because you are the biggest dork in the whole entire world.”

Shocked and utterly confused, Baz blurts out, “What?! Hey, you were the one that started talking about some “forever” nonsense!” 

Simon just laughs again and lays back down on the quilt, pulling Baz down next to him. 

Baz wasn’t sure how long the two of them just lied there, just staring up at the stars, hearing nothing but the sound of each other’s breathing. It was the very definition of peaceful. 

Eventually, they moved the leftover food to the side and pulled the quilt over them. Baz gently settled himself over Simon’s chest, eyelids growing more heavy by the second, listening to the familiar sound of Simon’s heartbeat. The heart that belonged only to him. 

If there was some sort of “Forever” in this world, Baz had his own personal galaxy to take there with him. 

 

.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fic on AO3, so helpful criticism is very much welcome. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time ~Rose


End file.
